Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a housing structure, an electronic apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes, for example, a cover that spatially partitions the inside and outside of a housing, and ejects the gas inside the housing heated by heat generated by various drive units when driving the apparatus to the outside of the housing has been known.
However, not only heat and but sound are generated in various driving units of the image forming apparatus at the time of driving. When providing a path of gas such as an opening that ejects the heated air inside the housing to the outside of the housing, the sound also leaks to the outside from the path of gas, and the leaking sound may become a noise. Such a situation may also occur in a housing structure including a cover member that spatially partitions the inside and outside of the housing, without being limited to the image forming apparatus.